The Dragon's Age
by RedMoonRose
Summary: Summary still on a working process but I assure you the story is good but it's still in prologue. rated M for mating. chapter one changed a little bit.
1. The Dragon's History Dragon Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon.

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

Serena Ariana Serenity von Luna: 17, the last silver dragon of the dragon race. Her race is called _'Silver Race'._

Regina Rayena Terran Shields: 17, a blackish-violet dragon and part of the most powerful pure blooded dragons called _'Atlantian Race'._

Mina Venus Aphrodite: 17, a light-orange dragon and part of the few _'Venusian Race'._

Lita Jupiter Zeus: 17, a dark-green dragon part of the few _'Amazonian Race'._

Amy Athena Mercury: 17, a dark-blue dragon and part of the few _'Icenian Race'._

Endymion Darien Terran Shields: 21, the pure black Alpha dragon of the Atlantian race.

Jadeite Freeman: 21, Darien's friend, the 3rd general of the Atlantian race, and a light-brown dragon.

Kunzite Winters: 29, Darien's friend, the 1st general of the Atlantian race and a grayish-white dragon.

Nephrite Thunders: 23, one of Darien's friend, the 2nd general and a dark-brown dragon.

Zoicite Winters: 20, Darien's youngest friend and the last general, a golden dragon and Kunzite's younger brother.

Prologue: The Dragon's History (Dragon Fights)

Many people thinks that dragons only existed in myths and folklores of the world, but what they don't know is that they are real and are still living up to this very day. Dragons are considered a myth because they are hiding from humans for many centuries, because the humans are expanding and invading their territories all over the world. With the dragon population dwindling because of dragon slaying rituals that has happened over the centuries, dragons had to resort to a crucial decision. To live amongst their rivals in hiding.

Our story begins in the cretaceous period, an age long passed when giants walk and rule the earth. When the greatest predator ever known left its footprint on history, a period ruled by tyrannosaurus rex. Or so we thought. Normally a stranger to the remote place the t-rex has stumbled into he has been forced from his usual hunting ground, something has been raiding his territory and food has become scarce. He has stumbled into the lair of the most astonishing carnivore that ever lived, "The Prehistoric Dragon". The modern dragons' ancestor, but this dragon is a juvenile and is in real danger. Dwarfed by the gigantic t-rex, it attempts a bluff. It puffs out its body nd extends its wings to give the illusion that he is much larger than he really is and roars, but the ravenous t-rex is an experienced hunter and stands his ground and isn't buying it. So the dragon tries another strategy, it gives a cry, a long cry too loud and peircing to the ears of any animal unlucky enough to be near the dragon.

The rex shakes its head left and right and back down a bit as the juvenile dragon gave its cry to attempt to ease his hearing just a little, the cry carries for miles. Still the rex refuses to give up and gives a threatening roar and moves forward the young dragon, there is nowhere for the young dragon to hide as the rex goes toward the dragon, the juvenile attempts to bite his attacker but fails to do so as the rex rears its head up to avoid the bite. As it avoided the bite the rex lowers its head once more and gives a roar to scare the young dragon but the dragon roared just the same but a bit shrill than the rex, the rex attacks again and the dragon backs up.

But this youngster has a trick up its sleeve, suddenly loud wing beats tores up from the sky as the dragon's mother descends from the sky with her talons outstretched and scratched the rex's face long and deep. The mother dragon went in between the rex and her son to protect him from danger, she is angry because this is her territory and she is defending her son. She roars to ward the rex off but the rex does not back up and roars at her for disrupting his battle, but she is not having it she flaps her wings to get a lift from the ground in attempt to scare off the rex but he did not leave, the rex roars again and attacks the mothe dragon with a head butt to the chest. The mother dragon flaps her wings again to maintain her balance as she and the rex came in impact, as the was an inch from the ground and the rex still within reach she lifts up her talons and slashes the rex across the face again. The rex went back a few steps and roars in pain as did the dragon but hers was not of pain it was of triumph, but still the rex did not back down and roars in anger and the mother dragon flaps again and gets lift as she goes to slash the rex again but the rex was ready for the coming attack and back away a bit to avoid the slashing talons, when the mother's wings reached mid-air to maintain her lift the rex took this opportunity to go and bite the left wing as he bit the wing the mother cried in pain so did the young dragon but his were of worry.

But the mother was never going to back down for her son's safety, she walks toward the rex and she gives her attack but this time it was not a slash of her talons. It was a breath of fire that burned the rex but not kill it only injure it the t-rex lets out a roar of pain, the rex being burned is too weak to fight back and shakes its head to ease the burning pain and slowly turns away and leaves leaving the mother and young to their territory as it will not last the night because of his state. Fire is the dragon's weapon of last resort but she delivered that final blow far too late. The mother licks the wound on her wing and with a broken she can no longer hunt food not only for herself, but for her growing offspring. The youngster cuddles to his mother to comfort her and the mother nuzzles her young one.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know that you may not seem to understand this but this is the dragon's history of my story.<strong>

**In the next chapter will be the real story.**


	2. Birth

I am very sorry guys for the super late update of this story.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Only the idea of the story is mine though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Birth<p>

**~Silver Luna Kingdom~**

It was a glorious day for the Silver Dragon Race for their queen has finished the 30 day incubation period of her egg and is awaiting for her egg to hatch. The Queen and her mate the King have transformed into their human forms and so has the rest of their kind as they await for their new ruler to be born. Suddenly there was a tiny cracking sound heard from the egg itself, both the King and Queen leaned in a little bit more to see their child hatch. Finally after a little bit of shaking the egg finally hatched and out came the most beautiful baby silver dragon they had ever seen, the baby's eyes were like her mother and father a deep sapphire blue color. The baby let out a giggle as it hiccuped and transformed into a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and the same sapphire blue eyes, she looked at the people in front of her and immediately she held out her chubby little hands as if she were begging to be held by them. The King and Queen smiled in joy as the Queen picked up he small daughter and rocked her gently as the baby cooed and giggled as she recognized her parents.

"What shall we name her my love?" the King who is called Alexander by his wife and friends asked his queen.

"Her name will be Serena Ariana Serenity von Luna, she will be our precious treasure." the Queen who was also known as Selene said to her mate.

"Serena for cheerfulness, Serenity for peacefulness and Ariana for Holy one. It is beautiful." King Alexander commented.

"Yes that is correct my love, she is our happiness, peace and the embodiment of our love for one another." Selene said as she cradled her the precious bundle in her arms.

"Come we have to introduce her to our kingdom." King Alexander said as he placed his hand over his wife's lower back and guided her out the door.

They both came to the large balcony where they could see their subjects and their subjects could see them as well.

"My people these last 30 days was truly stressing, but today is the most joyous day for us. Mine and the Queen's child is now born and today we present our child to you as your new princess." King Alexander took Serena from her mother and lifted her in the air to be seen by her people.

Baby Serena giggled as she was lifted up in the air.

"Here is your princess, Princess Serena Ariana Serenity von Luna." King Alexander announced.

The crowd erupted in cheers and joyous cries as they now saw their long awaited princess, but hidden behind the trees and thick bushes lies a spy of the long banished race those pure white dragons were now stained with evil pitch black scales and blood red eyes that have seen the blood of the dragons they have killed. The spy narrowed his eyes as he looked at the festivity going on at the Silver Luna Kingdom and turned away to report back to his leader.

* * *

><p><strong>~Inside the Silver Palace~<strong>

The King and Queen of Silver Luna went inside the palace so that they could begin the celebration of their baby's birth.

"Your majesties the guests are already waiting for you in the ballroom." A woman with long purple wavy hair that is done up in two buns atop of her head- (Oh just look at her picture when she was human and she wore s gown version of her dress) said as she saw her King and Queen approaching.

"Yes Luna we are already going there right now as we speak." King Alexander said.

"Will there be anything you need to be prepared now?" Luna asks again.

"No Luna we won't be needing anything for the moment. You may go to the ballroom now Luna, we will be there shortly." Queen Selene said.

"As you wish your majesty." Luna said as she bowed and walked off in the direction of the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~Golden Elysion Kingdom (Golden Palace)~<strong>

A 5 year old prince with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes ran along the corridor, behind him were his personal guards they were young like him but they were a year older than him though.

"Young Prince please slow down, you might hurt yourself." a short haired blonde boy said to his prince as he and his fellow guards went after him.

"Aw come on Jadeite, I am running because I am hurrying to my parents' room where I will be meeting my soon to be born sibling." the young prince explained.

"Yes we know that sire but please slow down a bit." a tall boy with bob cut ice blonde hair said.

"Alright I'll slow down." the prince huffed.

"Thank you sire." the four guards said as the came to a slow walk.

"And what have I told you four about calling me that?" the prince asked a bit ticked off.

"Sorry about that Darien." another boy said has curly short chesnut brown hair.

"I forgive you four this time, now let's go I want to see my sibling." Prince Darien said as he walked again.

"Yes Darien." the four boys said in unison as they followed after their prince.

They all got to their destination and stopped when they reached the door, Darien took a deep breath as he gently knocked at the door. A man in his early 30's opened the door and smiled as he saw Darien and his four little guards, he let them in and closed the door. They quietly approached the queen and saw in her arms a tiny baby girl with raven hair that shined violet when hit by the light.

"What is her name mother." Little prince Darien asked his mother quietly.

"Her name is Regina Rayena Terran Shields." the queen said as baby Rayena cooed and giggled at her mother.

"Aww she's so cute." Nephrite said.

"Yeah she is don't you think so too Jadeite?" Zoicite asked.

"..." not a word of reply came from him.

"Jadeite?" Kunzite asked as he looked at his fellow guard.

What he saw confused him, he saw Jadeite staring at the newborn princess his eyes glazed over as stared. Even King Damien and Queen Gaea had looked at him and already knew why he was acting like this.

"Hey Jadeite what's the matter with you? Quit staring at the young princess its very rude to do so you know." Nephrite said.

"Mother? Father?" Little Prince Darien called his parents' attention.

"Yes my son?" Queen Gaea asked.

"Do you know why is Jadeite staring at Rayeana?" Darien asked.

"Yes we do my son." King Damien answered his son.

"Please tell me why dad." Darien insisted.

"Well Jadeite here has found his mate." Queen Gaea said smiling before her mate could.

"Mate?" was all Darien could utter.

"You'll find out when you're older my dear." Queen Gaea said as she ruffled her son's hair.

"Okay." Darien said deciding not to ask anymore of the topic.

Queen Gaea got up holding her baby daughter and walked towards the door along with her mate and son and his guards and got out of the room. They walked the corridors and came to a balcony where the whole kingdom could see the palace and their rulers, outside the people were murmuring when they saw that their rulers have come out they stopped and looked at them.

"My people I present to you our newborn daughter, Princess Regina Rayeana Terran Shields. Your Princess." King Damien announced.

The people cheered and applauded at the birth of their new princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you guys like it!<strong>


End file.
